Unwanted Visitor
by missdallywinston
Summary: Alison goes to Ezra's apartment to check in and make sure he won't tell the truth about New York. One shot based on the promo for 5x03.


**(A/N:) I've been wanting to write something Ezra x Alison for a while and based on the promo of 5x03, I decided to write this. Enjoy!**

Despite it only being nine thirty at night, Ezra Fitz was already in bed. He had returned from the hospital that day and, as expected, not one person came to see how he was doing or had called to check in. It wasn't like he was expecting a plethora of caretakers, but he was sort of expecting Aria to at least call him. But nope, all he had heard from her was radio silence since that night in New York.

He didn't blame her, though. He had no one to blame but himself and he knew that his self-sacrifice on the roof didn't make up for everything. He had put the poor girl through hell on multiple occasions and he wasn't surprised that she hated him. If anything surprised him, it was the fact that he had just now lost her. They had been through a lot, but the most recent road bump was the first problem to make her completely drive away.

Sighing, he rolled over on his good side and tried to stop thinking about Aria. But as he rolled over to her side of the bed, he realized that that was going to be practically impossible. The sheets still smelled like her expensive perfume and the pillows were covered with the scent of her shampoo.

Ezra thought on how many memories they had shared on the very bed he was laying on. Countless make out sessions, many love makings, and quiet conversations they shared in the middle of the nights. He pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered how Aria had such a hold on him. She wasn't supposed to ever even be a serious relationship, but they had evolved into so much more.

Contrary to her belief, she was in no way just research. Ezra wasn't gonna lie, she was at first, but after she convinced him they_ felt_ right, he had fallen for her hard. He began to love her quicker than any other woman he had ever met and as the feeling progressed, Aria had become his sun. His whole life revolved around the happiness of her, but now that she was gone, it was like the whole world was pitch black, since he didn't have the light of his life anymore.

He knew he had gotten her back many a time before, but this break up… it felt different. It felt official and set in stone. There wasn't any getting over this or powering through it. He had lost her, for good.

Ezra hadn't even realized he was that upset until he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He cursed under his breath and wished Aria hadn't turned him into an emotional mess. He sighed tiredly and sat up in bed, holding his pained side as he did so.

He looked around the apartment and felt more twinges of sadness. It was still a little wrecked thanks to Aria. He hadn't had time to get new lamps, so the only source of light was a small desk lamp. He had managed to get a new poster, though. Despite trying to tape together the old one, the way she had ripped it, it was unrepairable.

As he looked around, he also knew that there were pieces of Aria all around. He knew he still had a picture of her, albeit in a cracked to hell frame, on his desk. He knew he still had a drawer full of her clothes from various sleepovers and apartment visits. And he knew that if he stepped into the bathroom, he would find sample sizes of Aria's hair products and scattered make up supplies. Ezra briefly wondered if she would ever come back to get them or if he should maybe give them back if he ever saw her again.

Ezra closed his eyes tightly in frustration. He hated how many "ifs" there were in his life now. _If _he saw he again. _If_ she came back.

A knock on his door disrupted his melancholy thoughts and Ezra furrowed his brow. Maybe it really was Aria. Maybe she had been busy earlier in the day and decided to check on him now. Maybe she wanted to come back and tell him off or get her shampoo.

As an inkling of hope filled Ezra, he got out of bed quickly and headed to the door. If it was Aria, he would take the chance to apologize for everything right now. He would tell her how sorry he was and how much he wished they could start over.

But as he opened the door, all those plans fluttered away. It wasn't Aria at all, it was Alison.

Ezra furrowed his brow at the unwanted visitor. "Alison?"

"Can I come in?" Alison smirked, guessing she wasn't the person he wanted or expected to see.

He wished he could slam the door in her face and go back to bed, but instead he found himself opening the door further. "Uh, sure…"

Alison stepped inside and glanced around the bare apartment. She narrowed her gaze at the lone desk lamp and questioned unknowingly, "Why do you have one light?"

Ezra huffed in annoyance and replied, "It doesn't matter."

Alison stared at him before glancing around more. She spotted the taped up book case and dented chairs. "Oh my god, Aria did it."

"Ali, please," Ezra groaned, moving closer towards the girl.

Alison chuckled dryly. "You really messed that one up, huh?"

"Why are you here?" Ezra questioned, ignoring Alison's obvious remark. He knew he fucked up and he didn't need the person who inadvertently caused the downfall to tell him.

"We lied about New York," Alison explained. "We told the cops we were never there and we were in Philly the whole time. You're one of the only people who knows the truth and I'm here to make sure you won't snitch." She paused and decided to tease him a little bit more. "The girls told Aria to tell you this, but she didn't want to come. She's happy you're alive but she says you two are done for."

"You think I don't know that?" Ezra asked, raising his voice. "Alison, I don't need this right now."

"And I don't need you saying we were in New York," Alison challenged. "Will you keep quiet?"

"Yes," Ezra agreed, before glancing at the door and hoping Ali would walk through it in the next minute. Yes, he had liked her once. Yes, he had tried to help her while she was hiding out. But, Ezra knew how she worked. She was toxic and he didn't want to get to close.

Alison nodded before going and sitting on the couch. Ezra looked at her incredulously and wondered why she was making herself comfortable. Right when he was about to ask her to leave, though, she asked, "How do you feel? Is your side… healed?"

"It's not fully healed," Ezra replied tentatively, before sitting down in the chair across from her. "Honestly, it still hurts like crazy."

"I can ask Aria to come check on you if you want," Ali offered.

Ezra scoffed, "No. She won't come anyway and if she knows you and I have been talking, she'll be even madder."

"How do you figure that, Ezra?" Alison asked.

"I doubt she would be too happy since she knows you and me were once together," Ezra explained.

Alison readjusted, "Why didn't you just tell her? It could've made you two closer since you both knew me."

"Or it would've been weird and we wouldn't have stayed together," Ezra argued. He paused and added, "Not that we stayed together anyway."

Alison rolled her eyes. "Ezra, you and Aria will be fine. She loves you, you know that."

"Does she?" Ezra questioned sardonically. "Ali… I know it's over now and I know she hates me. You don't have to try and make me feel better."

"You want to know something?" Alison asked. Ezra looked at her, slightly intrigued, and she continued, "When we were together and you would talk about literature and old movies, I always thought of Aria. I always thought of how she'd like you and how you would probably like her way more than you ever liked me. I guess I called that one."

"Yeah, I'll admit she's a better fit for me than you ever were," Ezra chuckled. "Writing was the first thing we ever bonded over."

"That's ironic," Alison commented jokingly, referring to the whole book ordeal.

Ezra scoffed again and rubbed his tired eyes. "I miss her like crazy."

"She misses you too," Alison told him. "And I'm not trying to make you feel better, she really does. It might take a while, but you and Aria are going to be fine."

"I'm not so sure," Ezra sighed. "Maybe we'll work it out, maybe we won't."

Alison smiled sadly at him before getting up off the couch. She stood in front of Ezra and nudged his shoulder a little. "Stay safe, okay?"

Ezra nodded and got up to walk her out. He opened the door for her and Alison stepped into the hallway. Before she walked away though, she turned to Ezra and assured, "She really does love you. Give it time… you'll get back together."

**(A/N:) Don't forget to review **


End file.
